


Plumeria's Favourite Toy

by Magistra



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female-Centric, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, I just wanted to write Plumeria being all assertive and getting some love, Masturbation Interruptus, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Oral Sex, Playful punishment, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, She is great and deserves the world, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19268059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magistra/pseuds/Magistra
Summary: It's hard to catch a break when you've got Team Skull to look after! Just when Plumeria finally gets a moment to herself, Guzma crashes the party. Plumeria deserves an apology... and she knows exactly what kind of apology she wants.Mainly Smut, but a bit of Fluff. They have a lot of fun together!





	Plumeria's Favourite Toy

It had been a busy day for Plumeria. She had run a trip down to the Megamart in Malie City for food and building supplies; the hungry grunts needed feeding and Po Town was falling apart. After wrangling grunts all day, she had been looking forward to having some time to herself. Closing her door behind her, she kicked off her shoes before nudging them into the corner behind the door. She removed the skull clips from her hair, letting her long pink and yellow locks fall freely around her face. After putting the clips next to her makeup, she pulled off her loose joggers and top, hurling them into her clothes basket. With a sigh of relief, she unclasped her bra and dropped it into a drawer, pausing for a moment to massage her breasts. Aah, the sweet feeling of freedom. And there were even better things on the horizon. Finally, she lifted her mattress, picked up the tiny key she hid under there, and unlocked her nightstand.

For being the place where Plumeria kept her most valued things, there wasn't much inside the small drawer: just an old diary, some cables, and a small black box. She pulled the box out and opened it, her heart began to flutter with anticipation. There it was, Plumeria's secret indulgence: her vibrator. She had saved for several months to get it, almost running out of makeup by the time she had enough coins to buy it from the back room of Olivia's store in Konikoni City. The kahuna's shop girl had given Plumeria a personal recommendation for this one, a small pink ovaloid shape made of silicone with three buttons on the back. Plumeria had been taken aback at the recommendation, laughing at the girl. "That little thing? Come on, I’m not an idiot. Show me the big girl toys."

The girl became very enthusiastic then. "Trust me, this is the one. I know it looks small, but it's strong, and because of its size and shape it can be used in all sorts of ways. It's perfect for your clit, nipples if that's your jam, and you can use it while a partner's inside you too. It won't cramp your hand with its weight or make you feel numb either! It's a much better investment than a large insertable toy, and the materials are top quality." The girl smiled a knowing smile. "Plus, it matches your hair."

Plumeria never looked back. She handed the shop girl her collection of coins and ran all the way to Ula'Ula Island's ferry. On the ferry, she sat hugging the white paper bag to her chest, excited to try the contents out. Now, several months later, the little toy had become one of her most valued possessions.

Leaving the box in the drawer, Plumeria plumped up her pillows and settled down on her back. She lifted herself for a moment to slide her plain black thong down her strong, curvy thighs before finally moving her hand between her legs. She took several deep breaths, letting go of chasing the grunts around, letting go of training her Salazzle, letting go of Guzma's moods, letting go of the day. Then, she pressed the button under her thumb once. A soft hum reached her ears and she closed her eyes, ready to let the vibrations carry her away.

"Yo Plumes, it's ya b- Woah"

Plumeria's eyes shot open and she pulled the covers over herself, rolling up in them. "Fucking knock!" she yelled. "Asshole!"

Guzma was standing in her open door, his hand on the doorknob and his mouth hanging open. "Uh- Damn!" he said, his eyes wide. "Why didn't you lock the door?"

Plumeria glared at him from inside her blanket. Typical Guzma, blaming others for his asshole behaviour. "The lock is broken and the grunts always knock," she hissed. "Can you go? I'm busy." She had wrapped herself up too tightly and the vibrator was still buzzing uncomfortably between her legs. She shifted to dislodge it, but it just slipped forwards a centimetre to a more teasing position, making her gasp. “Get out, Guzma.”

"Fine, ok, I’m goin’" said Guzma. He stepped out the door and began to close it before changing his mind and pausing. "Hey, I didn't know you had one of those. Why haven't we used it together?"

A pillow crashed against the door. "Fuck off!"

Guzma shut the door quickly and hurried off to his own room. He and Plumeria had had a casual sexual relationship for a while now, but he hadn't really thought about what she did on her own before. Now, as embarrassed as he felt, he couldn't stop thinking about it. "Guzma, what is wrong with you!? You sick fuck," he berated himself as he slammed his door behind him and pulled down his pants. "Tch. Wish she'd let me watch though..."

In her room, Plumeria had unwound herself from the blanket and settled back down. However, the mood she had built was gone. Her vibrator lay on her stomach, turned off. That prime idiot Guzma, she thought to herself. He'd ruined her alone time. He owed her at least one orgasm for that. No - She should have made him watch from the other side of the room without touching.

Wait.

Maybe she was just horny, but that idea was enticing. Her anger subsided slightly, replaced by intrigue. She started to imagine the desperate expression he'd have, watching her arch and moan under her own caresses. The massive tent in his pants that he wouldn't be allowed to touch. She bit her bottom lip and pressed the first button of her vibrator on. Then, she switched it back off again. Standing up, she pulled her thong back on and retrieved her top from the washing basket. No need for a bra. She slipped a robe hanging behind her door over herself and slid the vibrator into a pocket before leaving the room.

She didn't bother to knock when she walked into Guzma's room. He fumbled with his waistband and sat up when she came in; he was on his bed rather than his chair. Plumeria could tell from his slightly tired look and the new tissues crumpled next to him that he had just finished jerking off. Good. She'd be able to tease him for longer.

Keeping eye contact, she stepped towards his bed, making her hips away as she undid the belt of her robe. She stopped at the edge of the bed before climbing on, one knee before the other, to straddle Guzma. Her hands on her hips and a frown on her face, she looked down at him. His hands instinctively reached for her waist, but she pushed them away. "Hmph. I see you've had your fun," she said, keeping her voice as stern as possible. "But you interrupted mine. You owe me."

Fuck yeah, it was Guzma's lucky day. He grinned a sleazy grin up at her. "Yeah, I do. I owe you big-time. Sit on my face."

"You wish," replied Plumeria. She swung her leg back over Guzma and stood up, grabbing him by his skull necklace and pulling him to his feet.

"Hey, that hurts-" he protested, before Plumeria silenced him with a sharp shush. She walked up the steps to the big chair that he called his throne before releasing his necklace and pushing him down to his knees. "Plumes, what are-"

"To make up for walking in on me and being a rude asshole, you're going to watch me get off," she interrupted. She settled down into his throne, her left leg slung over the chair's arm, leaving her legs open in front of him. Her robe was open now too, and Guzma could see a dark wet spot in the middle of her thong where it was pulled up tight against her. He licked his lips in anticipation. "Can I help?" he asked.

"You'll help if I ask you to," Plumeria said. "And you can't touch yourself without my permission. Understand?"

Guzma had just cum buckets to just the mental image of her touching herself. Now she was playing some sort of sex game with him in real life? He felt his pants grow a tighter as his cock began to stiffen. "Yeah," he replied. Not touching himself was going to suck, but he wanted to play.

Plumeria drew the vibrator out of her pocket. She passed it to Guzma, saying "Turn it on." He pressed the buttons a few times and swore at himself before figuring out the right one and passing it back to her. "Here."

She took it with a smile. She licked her lips as she pressed the tip of the humming vibrator to between her legs, running it up and down over her thong. The pressure and movement caused the sides of her thong to pull in a little more, teetering on the edge of exposing her whole vulva. Her other hand reached up her shirt, kneading at her breast and rolling her nipple between her fingers. A small breathy sound escaped from her lips. "Ahh…" The tip of the vibrator briefly pressed the thong into her opening, and for a second, Guzma's eyes were treated to a flash of slick, wet cunt. Then, she moved away, slipping her hand with the vibrator into her thong. She sighed, her eyes closing, and she slid down in the chair a little, displaying herself to Guzma even more.

Guzma felt like he was about to jizz in his pants. He pressed at his uncomfortable groin with a hand, trying to relieve the pressure. Plumeria saw him press through heavily-lidded eyes. "Stop that," she moaned. "You're not… Allowed."

"I know," Guzma replied. He panted, exasperated, desperate for relief. "But Plumes-"

"Shut. UP!" she snapped. "And stop touching."

Guzma wanted to shout at her, grab her, take her - but he bit back his desire to respond. "I'm sorry," he said. It hurt, but he lifted his hands in the air in surrender. "No more touching. Promise."

The sight of Guzma, the tall, angry leader of Team Skull on his knees in front of her… Plumeria liked it. Her eyes wandered over him, pausing at his strong arms which felt so good around her, at his skillful lips, as his broad chest, at the outline of his cock straining against his pants. She reached her foot towards him, gently stroking over his bulge. "Take it out," she ordered.

With a sigh of gratitude, he pulled his pants down. His cock practically sprung out, already thick and fully hard. She could tell that he was desperate to be touched, whether by himself or her. His cheeks were flushed and his teeth were gritted from the effort of holding back. He was so ready to fuck, he might as well have been screaming it. She wanted it too, but this was too much fun. She could make him wait a little longer. She pressed the button on her vibrator up by one and breathed in deeply. "Good. Come closer."

Guzma crawled forwards, unsure where he should stop. "There," she said. "Pull my panties to the side."

He reached forwards. The air smelled deliciously of her arousal, he was so close he could practically taste her. His ears filled with the almost hypnotic humming of her vibrator. He hooked a fingertip on her thong and drew it to one side, revealing her labia and her opening. A shiver went up his spine as his fingertips grazed her soft, wet skin. A quiet "Fuck," escaped his lips. His cock, his tongue, even his fingers… He wanted, no, needed to be in her.

"Kiss my thighs," she commanded. As his lips met her smooth skin, he felt her move. He glanced to the side as her vibrator came down and scooped up some of the wetness that pooled at her opening. He opened his mouth hoping for a taste, but his eyes followed her he toy up to her own lips. Slowly, she sucked at the silicone tip, washing all the taste off it. She glanced down at him, and his expression was half pained, half ecstatic. "You're not kissing me," she said.

"Sorry," he murmured, sounding almost docile. He began to kiss the inside of her thighs, licking and teasing, slowly edging closer to the centre. She didn't stop him; her desire to feel him was almost getting too much. She had already stopped playing with her clit for fear that she might come. Again, she dipped the vibrator into her opening, this time pushing it a little way in. With her other hand, she lifted Guzma's face from her thigh before holding the vibrator, slick with her juices, in front of him. She expected him to lick it, but instead he looked up at her, waiting for permission. Fuck, he was being good today. She'd have to reward him soon. "Taste," she said, and he fell upon it, sucking at the silicone.

The vibration felt strange, almost interfering with her taste. He closed his eyes and sucked once more before pulling away, grimacing at the strange sensation. The taste hit him as soon as the vibration was gone. He balled his hands into fists, desperately trying to not grab his cock. She tasted so fucking good. He needed more.

She watched him with a wide, satisfied smile. Sliding forwards so her cunt was inches away from his face, she said, "Taste me properly this time."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Guzma was on her like a thirsty man at an oasis. He wrapped his strong arms around her thighs and pulled her onto his face, sliding his tongue as deep as it would go before moving up to suck on and tease her clit and labia. He rolled his tongue over them, losing himself in her taste. Plumeria was in heaven. "You can touch yourself, " she moaned. "I don't care any more. Just don't stop." His right hand grabbed at his cock, moving quickly up and down as he slid two fingers of his left hand into her. He moved his tongue faster, her hand was in his bleached white hair pressing him into her. Her moans and sighs grew louder, "That's so fucking good, Guz. Don't stop! Please!" She was so close, he was so close, fucking hell yes. But something was missing. She pushed him away. "Your cock," she panted. "Inside me. Now!"

She didn't need to ask twice. Guzma surged to his feet as she swung her other leg over the chair's other arm. He braced himself against the chair's back as she guided his cock to her cunt. For a brief moment, he felt her brush against the tip; then, he was inside her, thrusting deep and hard, pressing her thighs down with every thrust. She held the button on her vibrator as high as it would go and slid her hand between them, pushing its tip against her clit and crying out. Both sweating, both feeling, both fucking… They both needed this more than words could say. They had only fucked for a few minutes before Guzma, his eyes locked onto hers, moaned, "Plumes, gonna come."

"Me too," she panted. "Do it."

"Inside?"

"Yeah, fucking fill me."

Those words put Guzma over the edge. He thrust as deep as he could, letting go, melting into her as her back arched and she came too.

Bliss.

Guzma collapsed to his knees again, dropping his head to her chest and sighing a contented sigh. She wrapped her arms around him for a moment before murmuring, "I'm dripping on the rug, dummy. Get up." He quickly pulled her thong back to cover her, then helped her to the bed where the tissues were waiting.

Twenty minutes later, the two of them were lying on Guzma's bed looking through a magazine together when a knock sounded at the door. "What?" yelled Guzma.

"We've got food, boss," called a grunt. "D'ya want us to bring it up?"

Guzma exchanged a look with Plumeria. "But I just ate," he mouthed. He formed his fingers into a V-shape and stuck his tongue between them. Plumeria stifled a laugh and slapped at him with the magazine. Guzma blocked her hit with a hand, chuckling. "Nah, I'll come down today," he called out. "Give me five."

"Okay, boss! See you soon!" The grunt sounded happy.

As its footsteps vanished down the hall, Guzma stood up and stretched. He turned to Plumeria. "You coming?"

"Gonna shower first," she replied. “I’m not gross like you.”

"Yeah, whatever," he said pulling on the same pants he had left on the floor. He paused at the door for a moment. "Hey - that was really fun. Let's play with that toy again sometime."

Plumeria felt her cheeks warm. "Okay," she agreed. "And next time, you can call the shots."

Guzma grinned at her as he left the room. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I wrote for these two. With them due to reappear in the anime, I hope there is still enthusiasm for this pairing!


End file.
